


Non possible fugere

by LenaMacka



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaMacka/pseuds/LenaMacka
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	Non possible fugere

天还没亮，偌大的走廊回荡着仆人们整齐的脚步声，众人神色自若地抱着花束，有条不紊地装饰着行宫的大殿，杯盘敲击的清脆声响像被传声筒放大了一百倍，穿透皇室唯一继承人的卧房，一下下鼓点一般打在安娜的耳膜上，她的心不由得突突跳了起来，左思右想，她最终还是翻身跳下床，拉开床头柜的抽屉取出一根火柴划开，小心翼翼地点燃蜡烛，一只手端着灯台另一只护着微弱的火苗，掂着步子慢慢地朝窗口靠近。

她看见凯伊熟练地把马车停当在台阶下，然后跃下马，绅士地拉开后头漆面的车门，他抬手搀扶时的神色太过于严肃，以至于安娜一下就眼尖地看出来他在绷着，每次自己揶揄他的时候都是如此。

看来是个大美人呢？安娜莫名的有些心悸，她紧盯着那个探出的浅金色脑袋，只见发丝被优雅而严谨地盘成发髻，既而探出的背影被深色立领军装包裹着，显得那人的身形有些单薄，她缓缓转过身，肩章边缀着的流苏摇曳了一下，一张对安娜来说陌生又熟悉的脸出现在她眼前，那人淡淡的目光扫过庄重辉煌的宫殿，仿佛在沉思，就在安娜以为她要踏上台阶的瞬间，那人的目光突然撞进她的视线，吓得安娜一个侧身倚在窗边，大口喘息着。

逐渐平复了呼吸，安娜才发现，原本柔弱的火苗已经燃成了跳动的火舌，肆意舔舐着她的掌心，热烫的温度不时刺痛着神经末梢，火光摇曳着把她带回了记忆里的某一天。

那是在父亲丧礼后的某个黄昏，年幼的安娜独自行走在皇家墓园里，郁郁葱葱的水松和随风飘摇的垂柳像有着父亲的坚韧和温柔一样，空气中浮动着生命的气息。她一面走，一面握拳让自己不要被突然涌出的悲伤淹没，她不想破坏这里的一切。

故作坚强的情绪在靠近那座熟悉的墓碑时戛然而止，安娜有些惊讶地盯着不远处那被暮色笼罩的背影，浅金色的发丝耷拉着毫无生气，肩头微微垂着像是在祷告。

是什么人会这时候垂首在自己父亲的墓碑前祈祷？ 好奇心和某种猜想酝酿又爆发着，催促她上前看一看那人的脸，脚下却失了力气，她只好靠着水松粗壮的树干，紧盯着那个背影。没一会天空就下起了雨，有些透过层层叠叠的松叶滴在她脸上，她顾不得抹去，那个人戴上了黑色兜帽，像是要转身朝她这里走来。

安娜突然开始庆幸自己迟到的发育期，瘦弱的身体正好能被树干挡住，在那人即将擦身而过的瞬间，她没忍住探头看了一眼，只是一个侧脸，却让她的心跳停了好一会，怔楞地看着那个浸着水汽像鬼魅般的背影攀上不算高的围墙翻身一跃，消失在浓重的暮色里......

记忆里的面容交织成一幅中世纪的贵族油画，画像上的女人有着浅金色蓬松的头发，眉尾微微垂下，海蓝色的双眼像波光粼粼的湖面一般闪烁，小巧圆润的鼻尖下是微启的红唇，一切都恰到好处地组合在她那张隐隐泛着光、巴掌大的白皙小脸上——安娜就这么一直盯着大殿下坐在她左边首位的女人。  
[ 殿下！] 福勒公爵有些头疼地唤着，这位经常脱线的殿下什么时候能真正地继承皇位？先皇的宠爱在她身上从来没断过，直到离世，这也造成了深居城堡的她却有着不谙世事的天真和跳脱活泼的性格，捅出的篓子一个比一个更让人啼笑皆非。

上院议长严肃的语气让安娜有些发憷，她用余光偷偷瞥着首位那人，只见她挺着腰背端坐在对她来说宽大许多的座椅上，神情庄重地像在接受检阅的士兵，并不多看自己一眼。安娜有些挫败地收回视线，等着大法官对自己一通说教，这位忠诚的老公爵辅佐父皇的时候也是这么直言不讳，但愿他别让自己在美人面前太过出糗，安娜想。

[ 这位是前海军司令员艾莎阁下，议会商定她任职摄政官，辅佐您接手国事，’管理’您的日常生活，直至您加冕成为君王那天。]

福勒介绍的时候，艾莎站起身把手覆在胸口恭敬地向她行礼，明明是循规蹈矩的礼节，艾莎做起来却像位举止优雅风度翩翩的王子，安娜觉得自己肯定脸红了，比平安夜里的苹果还红，她想抬手给自己扇扇风或者干脆捂着脸跑回去，但对上艾莎的目光的时候她才发现，那人的双眼像没有波澜的井水，平静地望着她。

[ 和北境签署的停战协议要到年限了，国家、军队、百姓都需要一名真正的君主，时间不多了，别让你父皇失望。] 福勒轻轻拍了拍年轻殿下的肩，她褪去稚气的脸庞透着坚毅，红棕色的头发和小麦色的皮肤衬得她像只充满活力的锈斑豹猫，或许假以时日她真的能成为改变历史的女君主。

气氛沉重的谈话没有持续多久，福勒离开前细细叮嘱了艾莎许多，安娜偶尔能看到她的目光落在自己身上又飘走，没一会儿就看见仆人们挑着几个木箱往寝宫抬去，艾莎跟在她们后头不疾不徐地走着，安娜见状长腿一迈也追了上去。

[ Hi ] 干瘪的开场白刚出口，安娜就知道不会有回应，果然艾莎只是侧过身点了点头连目光都没偏一下，安娜很想端着架子兜住尊严直接扭头走掉，但她还是亦步亦趋地跟在那人身后，直到仆人们要把行李搬进离她寝宫有些远的偏殿。

[ 不要放在那，都搬到我的房间去。] 生硬的命令显得有些突兀，为首的女仆格尔达有些为难地看着安娜再看看艾莎，她绞着围兜的手看起来紧张极了。[ 可是，殿下，这恐怕不合规矩...]

不顾身旁人逐渐凝固的神色，安娜走上前背着手凑近了众人，[ 既然公爵说要她管理我的起居，住这么远岂不是太麻烦，况且偏殿闲置了那么久，一时半会也收拾不完，先住我那，大不了搬张床过去。] 她朝艾莎挑了挑眉，又接着说 [ 公爵要是问起来，我自己会有说法，还是说，你们觉得摄政官会对我做什么？]

她的疑问打了几个转钻进所有人的耳朵里，言语间的深意让人不敢揣测，格尔达缄默了好一会也没等到那位漂亮的年轻女人开口反驳，认命地挑起箱子，带着众人往安娜的卧房抬去。

艾莎沉默地看着安娜指挥众人把自己的衣服挂进衣橱，把书本塞进木架，还有很多小玩意都堆在书桌上，旁边散落着几张卷宗已经蜷起了小角。安娜像得到了新玩具的小朋友一样，有些兴奋地四处张罗着，尽管极力克制嘴角不要上扬，眉眼间的神采却还是飞舞着，她三步并作两步’蹦’到艾莎跟前，开口问道

[ 你只带了这些东西吗？]

[ 是的，我只有这些。]

艾莎错开视线让自己尽量不要对上安娜的目光，那里头的灼热让她有些无措，她不擅长应对这种情况。好在安娜没有为难她，刚转身打发走仆人带上门，就一屁股坐上床瘫得歪七扭八的，艾莎看着她毫不介意走光的裙底，移开视线缓缓往床边走去。

[ 殿下，举止要得体。]

[ 你不能叫我安娜吗？]

[ 安娜殿下 ]

[ ...... ]

尽管艾莎的语调总是一板一眼，安娜还是开心极了，她拍拍自己身侧的床垫，示意艾莎躺上来陪自己说说话，艾莎犹豫了一会还是坐在床边，偏过身给了她一个沉默的侧脸。

安静了很久，两人都没有说话，直到一阵温热覆上艾莎的手背。

[ 我见过你。] 安娜捉住她下意识想挣开的手，声音闷闷地开口问她，[ 你是我姐姐对吗？] 依旧没有得到回应，空气里的温度一点点降了下来，沉默延续了很久很久，就在安娜眼皮沉重到快睡着的时候，她听见一声轻叹

[ 不是 ]

......

安娜再睁开眼已经是夜里了，房间里只亮着一盏书桌边的油灯，床头柜上摆放着一盘冷掉的吐司和一杯牛奶，已经换上睡衣的艾莎在桌边认真地涂写着什么。安娜起身端着牛奶，轻啄几口走了过去。

[ 怎么不叫醒我？] 冰冷的牛乳有些粘稠的糊着嗓子，让她的声音听上去不太舒服。伏在案边的人下意识想站起身，被安娜按住了裸露的肩膀。[ 今天只安排了和三大家族的会见，您太劳累了所以...] 艾莎把桌边的一摞公文摆到她面前，[ 这是他们递呈的文书，需要您过目。]

毕恭毕敬的语气让人仿佛身处冰冷的会议室，而她们也只是例行公事的上下级，并不是马上要睡在一起的人。刚起床还带着气的安娜倚在桌边，不自觉地喝完了那杯牛奶，指尖拈起几页纸卷目光略略扫过，又气又笑地开口说 [ 这种内容的文书，摄政官没有主意自己拿定吗？] 都是些家族财务的支出、上缴还有申请批报，枯燥的数字看着她就头大。艾莎没有理会她带刺的话语，笔尖稍顿又继续涂画着她看不懂的图案。

满心的在意被拒绝被忽视，像打在一团棉花上，气没有可以地方发泄，世界上恐怕没有第二个人会这样拒绝自己的示好了。[ 为什么要讨厌我...你明明是我姐姐，他们一定也知道才让你来的吧...] 她垂着脑袋，神色哀伤得不像一位17岁的少女，父母离开把她独留在世上，举国哀悼的时候谁能想象她的心情。她不懂这个消失了又出现的人为什么对自己这么冷淡，她不应该是自己唯一的亲人吗？

艾莎抬头望着那张和自己相差无几的脸，斟酌了片刻低声开口回答 [ 这些话别对别人说了，涉及皇室的丑闻...他们即使知道也不代表他们会认同。] 她顿了一下 [ 我不讨厌你。] 艾莎的眼睛有些湿漉漉的，她头一次没有避讳地和安娜对视，在看到她眼底即将升起希冀的火苗时，又出声把它狠狠掐灭

[ 但我也确实不喜欢你。]

她起身背过去不再看那人的表情，尽管知道它一定是透明而悲伤的。

[ 那你为什么要来...] 安娜低沉的嗓音染着薄薄的愠怒，她恼恨得有些无力，既然不喜欢何必到跟前来自讨苦吃，多得是大海等着她征服，何苦跟自己困于一隅。

[ 我没有选择的权利不是吗？殿下，从我出生开始，从我目睹你父亲毅然决然抛弃我母亲后她的生命是如何枯萎的开始，就没有了。] 安娜看见艾莎永远冰冷坚硬的外壳碎裂开一条缝，流淌出里面盛满的苦涩......

第二天艾莎就搬回了偏殿，继续戴着她完美的面具，后来的一段时间里，安娜只能偶尔在藏书室和朝会上看见她的越发清减的身影，虽然是摄政官，但艾莎几乎不愿插手任何事，只在安娜无助寻求她的时候回复几个示意的眼神，等朝会结束再把公文规整地摆放在她桌上，她们之间像存在着一条永远没有交集的渐近线。

直到某个难得清闲的假期，换上平民服饰的安娜正想偷溜出宫，被一路尾随的艾莎逮了个正着 [ 殿下，你要做什么？] 艾莎有些疑惑地出声询问，因为安娜正攀着围墙的边缘，找不到着力点看起来一副气喘吁吁的模样。[ 皇家的体能怎么可以这么差？] 可能是眼前人的身份和她正在做的事实在太过反差，艾莎下意识把心里的想法说了出来，墙上的’壁虎’回头瞪了她一眼。

[ 还不快帮我！] 害怕被巡逻卫兵发现而压低的声音有种故作凶狠的嫌疑，再加上因为窘困而涨红的脸颊只让她看起来可爱极了，完全没有上位者的威严。安娜一边在心里把关键时刻掉链子的小马夫鞭笞了一万遍，一边蹬着脚想摆脱像咸鱼粘锅一样的现状，突然双腿被抓住，一股拽力把她掼到地上，安娜从来没有这么狼狈过。

她披头散发地呆坐在有些泥泞的土地上，臀部传来的阵阵钝痛让她气得想蹦起来大叫，但是眼前人气定神闲背着手的模样让她觉得自己跳脚也无用，于是她爬起身，扭过头想装作无事发生矜贵地走开，比她更高傲的身影却先一步挡在面前，那双湛蓝色的眼眸低垂着，看起来深沉极了。

[ 干嘛！] 忿忿的语气让安娜看起来像只炸毛的刺猬，负隅顽抗地和艾莎对峙着，正当她的大脑飞速运转思考怎样的逃跑路径最迅捷时，艾莎突然笑了，嘴角弯起的弧度微不可察，透着淡淡的无奈，安娜头一次在她脸上看到除了冷漠和悲伤之外的神情，她像被戳中肚皮一样倏地泄了气。

[ 马上要击剑比赛了，为了不出糗我想您现在最好不要出宫游玩。] 上一秒还沉浸在艾莎可能是有点’宠溺’的心绪里，下一秒就被冷冰冰地敲了当头一棒，安娜气得有些失语，快步从她身侧走过不想再去理会。

[ 殿下！] 耳边传来身后人陡然加快步伐的声音，复杂的情绪搅得安娜有些心烦意乱，刚想回过身问清楚她到底要怎样，突然撞进一个柔软而陌生的怀抱，安娜甚至能闻到艾莎身上散发的专属于她的冷冽香气，然而不属于自己的体温很快就退却了，两人间弥漫的氛围却一直诡异着。安娜不知道自己的脸现在是什么颜色，她有些磕磕巴巴地说

[ 你不是不喜欢我...你一直躲着我...又为什么要管我的事...] 她抽着鼻子想让自己看起来不那么委屈，言语间的心思却袒露无遗。艾莎酝酿了很久也没找到一个完美的说法，她垂在身侧的手微微抬起，最终还是没落在安娜身上。

[ 我只是...不知道该怎么和你相处。]

日头把将士不自然的慌乱和熠熠闪烁的眼神印在了她的君主心里，好像有什么开始变得不一样了。

从那天之后两人的关系开始缓和，甚至在殿下的’不懈努力’下正在往好的方向发展。格尔达偶尔能瞥见两人在餐厅里有说有笑地交谈(大部分是安娜说，艾莎听），亦或是在书房里为一个决策辩论半晌忘了时辰，就连周末一尘不变的采风也变得有趣了起来，殿下的转变被所有人看在眼里。

但她却只在意那个每天能让她笑着醒来的人，艾莎软和的态度体现在太多方面，她不再冷冰冰地说违心的话，会等安娜下课一起用餐即使连着出席了许多会议，会认真地考虑她每一个提议尽管有些像不成熟的玩笑话。

[ 殿下。] 条件反射的称呼又招致安娜不满的眼神，艾莎只好软下声音说，[ 安娜，不能再偷懒了，今天一定要好好上击剑课。] 一开始艾莎是拒绝改变称谓的，她也不明白殿下为什么要纠结于此，但当对方拿’不叫安娜她就要叫自己姐姐’要挟时，艾莎只好妥协。

安娜在床上滚了几圈也没有要起身的迹象，她黏在床上，偏着头把眼睛眯成一条缝偷偷瞧艾莎，想看她会怎么哄自己起来，很显然她想多了，艾莎没看几眼就转身走了，只留给她一个后脑勺仿佛在说’爱学不学’，安娜只好灰溜溜地爬起来，三下五除二把外衣一套就追了上去。

[ 好嘛，我就是不想出席那种满场都可能会是我未来夫婿的比赛。] 安娜跟在艾莎身侧小声嘀咕着，边说还边嫌弃地吐舌头，艾莎看她像小狗一样皱起鼻子拧巴着小脸，哑然失笑。[ 你不憧憬婚姻吗？] 艾莎的声音很轻，安娜甚至不太确定她是不是在问自己。

[ 我...我不知道。] 曾经她也设想过，如果她是个普通人的话，能跟爱人长相厮守白头偕老会是件浪漫的事，可她不是，她的婚姻或许只能为权力让步。[ 那你呢，你想结婚吗？]安娜怯怯地问着，自己也不知道在紧张什么，她看着艾莎站在武器架前，执起重剑的手顿了一下，像是在发怔。

[ 我不想，也不能...] 意味不明的回答，很简短却很晦涩，安娜来不及细想就看到艾莎侧身站在剑道上，没有执剑的左手背在身后，俨然一副蓄势待发的模样。[ 我没想到你连骑士的运动都会...] 安娜硬着头皮照着艾莎的样子站定，却怎么都没有那种气势，她想说点什么缓解尴尬，突然一只手捏着她的下巴把她的视线抬了起来。

[ 看着我，别动。] 艾莎的指尖带着凉意，语气冰冷动作却很温柔，安娜看着她卷翘的睫毛呼扇仰头低垂着视线像一位高傲的女王，心跳倏的漏了一拍。安娜错开脸稍退半步，垂着头不敢看她。[ 殿下逃了太多课，已经没有老师愿意教你了。] 艾莎耸了耸肩，表示要教她剑术自己也很无奈。

安娜果然像猫被踩着尾巴一样开始涨红着脸嚷嚷 [ 我那是不想学！我学得很快的好吗？！] 她把身板挺得笔直，秀气的眉宇紧蹙显得十分专注，艾莎很满意她眼神中的坚毅，面上却还是不露声色。[ 那你来试着进攻吧，别畏手畏脚。] 话音还未落，一道寒光就停在艾莎面门，她心下一惊起手执剑格挡开来，安娜的剑式快而直接，看起来花俏实则一成不变，识破她套路的艾莎游刃有余地避开剑尖，她看出安娜就是虚张声势，根本没想要赢，一个轻巧地闪身躲开她跨步上前的刺击，手腕使着巧力用剑尖挑起了安娜的领口。

[ 我赢了。] 她吹了吹离自己喉头还有段距离的剑尖，自信地笑了，安娜却没有气馁，一直保持着迅捷而快速的攻击频率，饶是颇有经验的艾莎也吃惊于她的专注和控制力，或许自己一直低估了她？然而密集的攻势也挡不住防守的缺陷，艾莎总能在她露出破绽的毫秒之间把握机会后发制人，长时间集中精力分析让她的神智有些涣散，安娜却完全没有要休息的意思。

[ 你赢不了的，即使多给你四分之一秒你也碰不到我，明天穿了护具我再教你守势行吗。] 艾莎又想用惯用的语气迫使她妥协，安娜却打定主意站在原地不动，剑尖倔强地朝向着她。[ 最后一次，就最后一次。] 殿下无厘头的坚持让艾莎有些头疼，只能放低要求好让她明白差距。[ 最后一局，能平也算你赢，我答应你一个要求，要是输了就乖乖回去睡觉，行吗？]

安娜势在必得的眼神和愈发谨慎的攻击让艾莎不敢有一点松懈，她分析着安娜频率变慢的攻击和幅度变小的步伐，一改之前的守势开始大胆地进攻，居然都被安娜有样学样地躲开了，就在艾莎假装退半步又猛地欺身上前的瞬间，安娜居然一反常态地没有闪避，而是在她惊讶的目光中朝剑锋迎了上去，伴随抵在艾莎颏骨上的冰凉的是尖端刺破布料扎进血肉的闷响...

[ 你看，我赢了...] 剑尖抵着锁骨下的软肉被随着胸腔起伏而涌出的腥红浸透，艾莎几乎要握不住剑柄，她颤抖着小心翼翼地抽出尖端扔到地上，从怀里摸出一块方巾覆在不断渗血的伤口上。安娜很想抬手摸摸她的脸，筋肉牵扯出更大的痛楚让她动弹不得，只好摁着那块方巾，强撑着神色朝来时的路往回走。

上锁的房间里满是刺鼻的酒精混着浓浓膏药的味道，安娜裸着上身坐在床边，艾莎在她胸前缠了块布，端着盛满酒精的器皿的手始终不敢偏移，她太明白这些透明的液体稍微有一点倾泻会给身前人带去怎样的切肤之痛，安娜用右手揽过她的腰，催促地往跟前带了带。

[ 冷...] 尽管疼到气息都虚弱了许多，安娜还是扯出一个笑容，当那些液体渗进骨血像要硬生生地劈开一切时，她把头埋进艾莎怀里发抖地闷哼着，右手把后腰的布料揪得皱起阵阵涟漪。白沫在血肉之间泛了一会儿，艾莎轻柔地把血沫拭干，再把浸泡满黏稠药膏的纱布覆在上面用绷带缠过腋下固定好，其间安娜偶尔难受地哼哼几声，更多时候是安静地看着艾莎沁出一层细汗的额角和笔尖。

有好几次艾莎都想推开怀里的疯子，让她在找不着自己的地方尝尽自生自灭的痛苦。然而现实的她却把安娜留在怀里和她一起倍受凌迟，一个是身体切实的疼痛，一个是心理虚无的折磨。

[ 为什么要这样...] 意识到安娜可能会死在她手里的瞬间，她的心也差点随之凋谢。怀中人的脑袋动了动，有点痒，声音闷闷地传到她耳朵里

[ 因为我想让你好受一点。]

眼泪像决了堤，一颗一颗坠落在安娜肩上往下滑落，把纱布浸出一片片深色的洇痕......

[ 以前的事...我没有办法替父亲向你道歉...] 如果伤害我能分担你的痛楚，不要吝惜。

安娜细细轻喘着，气若游丝到仿佛灵魂都快飘离。怎么会有这种蠢人想用这么笨的方法解开自己的心结？艾莎被眼眶蒸腾出的水汽迷蒙到快要看不清身前人苍白的侧脸，做错事的人不是你...不要这样啊...不要自责不要讨好...不要...喜欢我...

像太阳一样温暖的拥抱在这个疼痛的夜晚留下了深深浅浅的温柔，将积攒了多年的绝望和孤独清空，然后把空隙填得满满当当。

后来的日子美得像一场梦，因为悉心照顾安娜痊愈的这几天里艾莎像变了个人，不再咄咄逼人不再冷漠，她甚至会不自觉露出若有似无的笑意看着被连篇累牍的公文搞到烦躁的安娜。年轻人像是自带治愈的天赋，伤口很快长出了新生的粉肉，安娜在保证身体健康的前提下尽可能地缩短了办公时间，尽管每天忙下来也剩不了多久，但她可以缠着艾莎做漂亮的花环，给她做放多了酵母而蓬发过度的面包，还能听着艾莎讲航海时遇到的各国轶事沉沉睡去。

这些普通到再平凡不过的事却让安娜甘之如饴，而艾莎又是那么迷人，她总是沉默少言神色专注但仔细看她的表情却是柔和放松的，偶尔她会牵起自己被剑柄磨到泛红的手，也会在晚安道别前轻轻抱紧自己，安娜觉得自己快要上瘾了。

一转眼就到了击剑比赛的前夕，得亏艾莎的悉心教导，安娜剑术技艺精湛了不少，然而不知疲倦的后果就是肌肉总会莫名酸痛，身上的红痕每次都会多添几道，看她给自己上药的动作日渐熟练，艾莎拧眉忍不住开口 [ 为什么总要受伤？觉得这些疤痕很好看吗？] 安娜总是找各种理由不戴护具，艾莎拒绝她就找别的骑士练，迫于无奈只得配合她。即使再怎么控制力道也避免不了在她身上留下长短深浅不一的伤痕，每一道印子都像划在艾莎心上，想挑破她最后的防线。

[ 这些不是疤痕啊...对我来说它们是勋章！] 她明晃晃的笑脸刺得艾莎别开了视线。神经病，受虐狂，变态，无数次想从喉头抛出这些嗤笑的字眼，但不是对安娜偏执的嘲讽，而是对她自己的指控——她知道自己的心已经不受控制了。

所以，当安娜小心翼翼吻上她眼睛的时候，她没有推拒，也没有抱紧。

朦胧的月色悄悄没于两人之间酝酿出了隐忍和眼泪......

比赛举行在某个盛夏的早晨，大开的城门涌进了一批又一批士兵，护卫着各国的王公贵族前往竞技场，许久没有迎来盛事的人们脸上洋溢着新奇与喜悦，三五成群把街道装饰得满是节日的氛围。竞技场的高台上却是另一番景象，福勒公爵的脸色阴晴不定，其他大臣们也是眼观鼻鼻观心不敢说话，因为他们发现——殿下的嘴唇上多了一处咬痕，再加上她从刚入场就很明显的心不在焉，更让众人生出许多想法。

安娜端坐在首位宽大的石椅上，指节有些不安地摩挲着膝盖，眼神飘忽着状似不经意地扫过那个伫立在日头下的背影，单薄而细瘦的肩背和腰身被骑行服包裹着让她看起来像一棵挺拔的白杨，和昨晚在自己面前脆弱逃离的仿佛是两个人，她像有着坚硬外衣的贝壳，里面是最温暖柔软的内心。

而她现在要戴上战无不胜的面具为自己出征，一阵没来由的满足把安娜的心填得满满的。作为东道主国的摄政官，艾莎抢尽了所有外交官的风头，看起来柔弱的剑式却总能在谈笑间结束战斗，姣好的面容配上举手投足间的从容，引得许多使节和士兵围在剑道边观望。

随着皇室间最后一场比赛的结束，骑兵们才各自找对手切磋了起来。安娜看艾莎冷脸拨开层层的人群，沐浴着阳光从台阶下走来，微风拂起她浅金色的发梢和暗红色的披风，让她看起来像专属于自己的胜利女神。

只属于我的女神。安娜这么想着，偏头正好撞上艾莎还没来得及移开的目光，她眼底陡然一阵慌乱让安娜也莫名心虚了起来，两个人同时别开视线像生怕被发现的贼一样紧张，满心满眼都是对方的她们自然也没注意到，某个不甚明朗的眼神愈发深沉了起来......

比赛结束后的舞会和晚宴都十分顺利，一切平静得让安娜有些诧异，她以为这种大型的盛会流程繁琐枯燥无味，总得出几个岔子让一切有趣起来，或者是几位没长眼的不速之客？失望的情绪持续到格尔达送来一沓写得密密麻麻的文件才停止，她侧卧着支起胳膊撑着脑袋，注视艾莎被火光映照着有些朦胧的侧脸，她专注的目光扫过每一行字像在看什么加密的电报专注极了。

[ 在看什么？] 安娜懒洋洋地开口，疲倦地打了个呵欠。[ 聘礼。] 没有起伏的两个字引得安娜翻了个白眼，她埋在枕头里，闷闷地说 [ 有什么好看的？又不关我的事...]，艾莎好像是笑了，[ 结婚不是你的事吗？这么多夫婿要好好挑挑的。] 安娜被她故作轻松的话语激得一下坐了起来。

[ 结婚那是...！] ‘我们’还没说出口，艾莎有如海水翻涌一样的眼神打断了她的话，安娜却不肯放弃，她光着脚踩在柔软的毛毯上，一下下轻盈地点在艾莎心上。[ 你希望我结婚吗？] 下巴被挑起让艾莎有种时空回溯身份互换的错觉，她俩甚至连下颌错开的弧度都一模一样。

[ 所有人都会希望的。]

[ 我问的是你！] 恐怕也只有自己能惹得一向好脾气的她那么生气吧，艾莎突然觉得很委屈，她强忍住逼到眼眶的泪意，想强装镇定却还是放低语气地说 [ 我不希望又能怎样呢？你总归要做个好君王，不要任性...]

安娜明明想笑的，可是眼泪却止不住地往下淌，[ 我知道的啊，等我加冕了之后你就会离开对不对，他们不会让你留在我身边，我都知道的。] 她轻快地说着，想让自己听起来像个懂事的孩子，却总是止不住哽咽。[ 你在怪我吧，其实我想说的...但是那样会变得很奇怪，大家会觉得我很奇怪...] 她委屈地瘪起嘴，眉头时而紧蹙时而舒展，纠结地痛苦挣扎着。

她的神情脆弱得像马上要碎裂的瓷娃娃，苍白的脸上满是隐忍，艾莎的心被一双无形的手攥紧了，疼痛得无以复加。紧绷的那根弦被撕扯着断裂了，仿佛还能听见’啪’的声响。她颤抖着双手捧起安娜的脸，拇指摩挲着轻轻蹭掉那些泪水，用低得只够两个人听见的声音说 [ 只要我觉得不奇怪就够了...我不会离开的，我会留下来，好吗？] 安娜张了张嘴，但她发现自己激动地一句话也说不出来，只能抓着艾莎的手拼命点头。她脸上洋溢着难以言喻的欣喜，揪起艾莎内心名为自责的情绪，反复绞痛着。

即使就躺在身侧，安娜还是生怕这一切都是梦境，一直要摸摸碰碰艾莎才安心。被她瞪大的兔子眼睛盯到不行，艾莎有些无奈地开口 [ 有那么好看吗？] 安娜捣蒜一般地点着头 [ 你是我见过这个世界上最美的女人。] 少年人说滚烫炽热的情话不假思索得让人心悸，艾莎看着她高兴地仿佛身后有一只无形的尾巴在摇，几欲又要落泪，只好捏着她凑近的鼻尖摇了两下不让她察觉。

[ 说起来，殿下想要什么样的加冕礼物呢？] 难得的亲昵和温软的语调让安娜满足得快要不能思考了，她呆怔地直直看着艾莎，直到身下人羞涩地缩了缩肩膀才发现自己的眼神带着多暧昧的性暗示，她下意识想从艾莎身上下来，却被一双手圈紧了脖颈。湛蓝色的眼睛在月光的反射下发出无声的邀请...

初涉情事的安娜几乎不能自已地轻轻发抖了起来，毫无章法仅凭着情欲的本能在她身上留下自己莽撞的’痕迹’，火红和浅白的发丝绞缠着，湿漉漉地黏在光滑的皮肤上，裸之间弥漫着火焰般灼热的温度。

越来越粗重的喘息声混着陌生而轻柔的呻吟，在她体内戳刺的频率快到堆叠起喷涌而出的快感，艾莎被她这辈子唯一的爱人、她的妹妹安娜送上了顶峰......

激情退却之后，安娜仰面躺在枕上沉沉睡去，有无声的泪水滴在她曾经狰狞的伤口上滑落不见......她做了个很长很长的梦，梦见艾莎带她逃到一个没有人认识她们的小岛上，每天日出而作日落而息，开心了就去海里扑腾两下，不开心了艾莎就会做好吃的哄她开心，她的初恋是每天能让她笑着醒来的初恋。

但当她从昏睡中转醒的时候，身侧人早已远去，空荡荡的大房间里流淌着一种类似家的味道，艾莎端坐在桌前认真书写的模样仿佛还在眼前，她心头不知怎么的浮上不好的预感，看着窗外的雨帘连成线隔离在屋内干燥的世界之外，新的雨水覆上旧的痕迹一遍又一遍淌下去，再也不会有那样的时光了。

她默默地找遍了城堡每一个角落，问遍了遇到的每一个仆人，都没有关于艾莎一分一毫的消息，巨大的恐惧笼罩了她，内心的不安催促着她一路狂奔，直到看到议会堂里那个头发花白的身影。

[ 大法官！] 她高声喊着，全然不顾会众惊诧的目光，福勒转过身看着她，眼里满是她看不懂的复杂情绪。

[ 陛下...]

[ 艾莎呢？你知道她去哪了吗？我醒来就没看见她人了...] 安娜很想装作这只是例行公事的询问，单薄的睡衣和赤裸的双脚却让她看起来怎么都镇定不了。

[ 陛下，你对她，我说艾莎，你对她了解多少？] 福勒低沉的询问像是要把她内心一直抗拒的情绪剖开露出血淋淋的真相。安娜踉跄地后退了几步，肩膀重重地往下挫，看起来颓唐极了。

[ 她是北境的间谍。] 像法官审判着罪状，安娜突然瞪大了双眼，记忆里古怪的符号、阴晴不定的脸、欲言又止的神情一幕幕在眼前闪回，直到......

[ 可她不是海军司令官吗...] 不清查身世如何能坐到这个位置...

福勒一眼就看穿了她的心思，于心不忍地吐出几个字

[ 双面间谍。] 或许安娜不能理解这简单的几个字对一个人的人生意味着什么，但对福勒而言却再清楚不过，没日没夜的训练，无限轮回的猜忌，生死早已置之度外......

[ 她出生在两国之间的泽西岛上，由北境人抚养长大，而后被派来做一枚安插在军队里的’棋子’，但是她讨厌战争，总是小心翼翼用情报维护着两国的关系...] 安娜听着这些冰冷的话语，就像在谈论一个毫不相干的生命体一样无情，她蒙上死灰的眼神带着像要剜下他的肉一般的恨意

[ 所以...你们早就知道...还把她放在我身边...] 丢了灵魂的人听不进任何解释，囔囔地低语着。福勒只好硬着头皮继续说 [ 战无不胜的将军不愿和北境交锋，时间长了就会被有心人发现，何况北境对我们的敌意比当年更甚，为了保护这枚’棋子’，也为了不让她成为战争的变数，我们只能用这种方法把她绑着。]

[ 只是...] 他的语调突然变得诡异了起来，像最终宣判死刑一样轻声说着 [ 只是，主动暴露身份的间谍，就没有利用价值了......] 话音未落领口就被人猛地攥紧，那人眼底淋漓尽致的杀意透着皇室的血性，也泯灭了她的本心，福勒突然觉得自己从来没有这么残忍过。

[ 她已经在去往战场的路上了...] 最终还是为了你放弃了一切...

而上一秒还在震怒的狮子，下一秒就坠入了深不见底的悲痛。她的面容哀戚，低声下气的恳求断断续续连不成句 

[ 我...求求你...让我做什么都行...]

[ 我只要...只要看她一眼...我什么都愿意做...]

[ 我会做一个所有人满意的好君主...让我嫁给谁都可以...]

[ 我求你...]

她的心随着艾莎的离开渐渐枯萎，浑身无力地伏在地上看起来就像一具被抽离了灵魂的脱线傀儡。福勒离开的步伐踯躅着，最终还是半蹲下把她扶起来，不小心摔进王座的那一刻他才看清安娜的脸——布满了无声的泪痕。

福勒叹了口气，从怀里摸出一封仿佛还带着那人体温的信，轻轻放在安娜的膝盖上，然后看见她眼底重新燃起火苗，胸腔都激动得微微颤抖了起来，她艰难地伸手，仿佛能听见关节’嘎吱’作响的声音。

她不舍地摸着信笺，想象着那人写这封信的样子，想艾莎是带着怎样的心情接近、欺骗，最后再把她抛弃的。指尖拈起有些粗糙的信纸，那人秀气的字体映入眼帘，她看见信的最上边写着:

‘亲爱的安娜’

FIN


End file.
